When selecting a package for a product that is to be sold or shipped, product manufacturers and sellers typically must select a package from a specific inventory of available package sizes and shapes. However, this may result in a package that is not entirely suitable for the product. For example, when using a package that is larger than the product requires, additional packaging material may be needed to avoid damage to the product during handling. In addition, a larger package can require increased shipping and handling costs. Thus, there has been significant interest in the manufacture of personalized packaging for small volume applications.
When creating a three-dimensional package, a set of cut lines and crease lines will be imparted upon a substrate to yield a package flat that may be folded into a three-dimensional package. In the personalized packaging situation, the dimensions and/or positions of such lines will need to vary from package to package. However, current systems do not have the capability to produce packages with sufficient variability to avoid issues with improperly sized and/or positioned cut and fold lines.
This document describes systems and methods that present solutions to the problems discussed above, and which may also provide additional benefits.